


Hiccups

by Annabelleleigh73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a case of incurable hiccups</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a reoccurring case of hiccups....

"Oh... _hic.._ my..hic..."  
" _Hic_...stupid...hic...hic....son of a...hic..."

Sam glanced towards the kitchen and looked back at Dean who was gazing appreciatively at his sandwich.  
"Seems like Y/n is having some trouble."  
Dean's brow furrowed as he listened.  
" _HIc_... _hic_...ugh..I hate.. _hic_...ahhh!"  
His face cleared into a laughing smirk when realized she wasn't in immediate danger.  
Y/n came stomping in, a dark look on her face.  
" _hic_.... _hic_..."  
"You okay, y/n?", Sam asked, a small frown of concern between his eyes.  
" _hic_... _hic_...I have... _hic_...these..hic..ohmygod.. _hic_...stupid... _hic_...ass... _hic_ cups!"  
"Really? Didn't notice.", Dean snickered as she stared daggers at him, the small spasms causing her shoulders to jerk slightly.  
"Have you tried drinking a glass of water?", Sam suggested.  
"Ya.. _hic_..ss."

"Holding your breath?"

Y/n glared at Sam this time and he held up his hands placating, "Okay..okay...I'll find something."  
Sam flipped open his laptop and began searching.  
About halfway through the morning and a dozen failed attempts, Castiel had joined Sam in looking for a remedy.  
Dean just sat, leaning on the back two legs of his chair, arms folded, silently laughing, enjoying the show.

 

"Tablespoon of sugar?", Cas suggested.

"Hold on tongue? Or swallow?", Sam asked, face lit up by the light of the computer.

"Lemon water?"

"No dice.", Sam stated as Y/n sat miserable, hiccuping and now sick from the different things she had already swallowed, drank, eaten.

"Hey, Cas...why can't you just zap her?", Dean questioned as he watched dubiously while Sam and  the angel mixed some concoction that included hot sauce and cinnamon.

"She's not physically hurt or ill. This is a natural occurrence...no effect.", Cas replied, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Dean grunted in thought.

Y/n took one look at the latest possible remedy and refused, "I... _hic_..will... _hic_...throw up."  
Then she stood to leave, "Thanks... _hic_...guys...I'm going to.. _hic_...lay down.. _hic_...I'm sore and now... _hic_...I'm sick."

She shuffled down the hall and Dean thumped his chair down with a small bang, watching her.  
He stood to follow.

"Where are you going?", Sam questioned.

"I have an idea; we haven't scared her yet."

"She's a hunter, Dean. Don't you think we already thought of that? It won't work.", Sam sighed.

"You gotta think about what scares her...like a dementor.", Dean told him, pondering.  
Sam smiled at the Harry Potter reference, the smile sad as he thought of the girl who had made Dean watch all the movies.

Dean tromped down the hall in search of y/n and Castiel called out, "Need help?"  
He only threw his hand up with an I got this and continued on his search for Y/n.

He found her sitting on the edge of her bed, head in hands as the hiccups ran wild.

Y/n glanced up when she heard him.  
"Go away... _hic_..."

"I've come to help.", Dean smiled as she glared.

His smile faded when he saw actual tears glisten, "No...you... _hic_...came.. _hic_..to make ... _hic_...fun... _hic_...of me... _hic_."  
Dean came into the room and she was taken aback by the gentle look on his face.

"No...no I really came to help.", Dean reassured sitting by her on the bed.

Y/n looked at him doubtfully but he only smiled again as he looked her in the eye, trying to gain her trust.  
She relaxed, seeing truth there.

Then her heart rate quickened the look in his eyes shifted and his gaze trailed down to her lips. Her breathing was already hitched because of the hiccups but now she was feeling even more breathless when she saw his own lips part slightly and the tip of his tongue rested a moment on his bottom lip, caught between his teeth.  
Nervously, she licked her suddenly dry lips and her eyes widened when he caught his bottom lip with his teeth at the action.

She had seen this look given to other women, bars and dives where they would slack their thirst with a couple of beers. Never had it been directed towards her. It was unnerving to say the least.

His eyes flickered back up to hers and she was lost. She didn't know when he pressed his lips to hers, but she was aware of the moment when he drew back, panting. Her hands threaded in his hair, his framing her face.

He drew a shaking breath and smiled. She grinned back but then it faltered.

"They're gone.", she whispered.

"What are gone?", Dean murmured tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"The hiccups...that's the only reason you kissed me, right? To get rid of them.", she couldn't help but sound a little bitter.

"Hiccups? Oh, yeah...hiccups...right.", he sounded confused but face clearing when he remembered the reason he had sought her out.

It was her turn to be confused when he lean towards her for another kiss.

"They're gone, Dean.", she repeated.

He murmured against her lips with a smile, "Preventive measures."

Her eyes widened and he winked before pulling her close once again.

 

It was during supper that Sam called out from the kitchen, "Hey...Dean...how did you get rid of Y/n's hiccups?"  
Y/n blushed and Dean grinned as he yelled back, "Age old secret....sure proof, never fails."

He winked at her as Sam stomped in, face pulled into a scowl.

  
"Good... _hic_....what... _hic_...is... _hic_...it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Too bad I didn't have that cure XD


End file.
